


Fly on the Wall

by anemptymargin



Series: Spring Break Drabble Drive 2011 [2]
Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: Double Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-13
Updated: 2011-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-16 22:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemptymargin/pseuds/anemptymargin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stuart knows more than he thinks he’s supposed to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly on the Wall

**Author's Note:**

> Written for (LJ)guest_age’s prompt in my Spring Break 2011 Drabble Drive. Double drabble.

I don’t think I was supposed to know, but since we’ve sort of started hanging out I guess it’s been pretty hard for them to work around it.

Barry always comes in first, today with his hood up to hide what I still see as he looks over the newest issues. Zach comes fifteen minutes later, but always ends up standing right next to him like a matched set.

“I don’t like that one.” Zach pokes at the page Kripke’s reading – “The art’s all… square.”

“It’s pretty typical right now.” I explain, but they’re in their own little world.

“It’s good, weally weally good.”

“Nah, can’t read it if the art’s bad.” Zach curls his fingers in the edge of Barry’s pocket, supposedly unseen.

“It’s not bad. It’s stywized.” Barry doesn’t look at him.

“Staying for the tournament tonight?” I managed to catch their attention, “I’m looking for a partner.”

“Not my thing.” Zach answers first, his hand slipping fully into the pocket, doing things I probably don’t even want to think about.

Barry looks at Zach, then back to me and shrugs. “I can, no pwobwem.” He flinches, pauses and lowers his head, “Oh yeah, can’t Stuart… sowwy. Busy.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fictional parody in no way intended to infringe upon the rights of any individual or corporate entity. Any and all characters or celebrity personae belong to their rightful owners. Absolutely no money has or will be gained from this work. Please do not publicly link, repost or redistribute without letting me know first.


End file.
